La Titanica Guerra de Ciudad Gótica
by Inserte su nombre aqui
Summary: Robin regresa a Ciudad Gótica, donde se encuentra con nuevos heroes y algunos conocidos.
1. Chapter 1

**La Titánica Guerra de Ciudad Gótica**

**Prologo**

Había pasado casi un mes desde su aventura en Tokio. La Hermandad del Mal fue derrotada, aunque algunos de los villanos que reclutaron lograron escapar después. Slave no mostraba su cara desde la lucha con Trigon, pero según los rumores del bajo mundo no le iba bien: su imperio criminal estaba destruido y nadie quería trabaja para él, por el hecho de haber servido a un demonio que casi conquista el mundo; los supervillanos con experiencia prefieren evitar lo vinculado al satanismo.

En fin, los Jóvenes Titanes no habían tenido una verdadera pelea desde hace tiempo y si bien disfrutaban el tiempo libre, se sentían algo nerviosos, presintiendo que una amenaza mayor aparecería tarde o temprano_._ "La calma que antecede a la tormenta" decía Raven. Hasta Chico Bestia estaba intranquilo, algo que aludió a su instinto animal.

Irónicamente, el que estaba más calmado era Robin, y es que al paranoico líder de los titanes le había picado el bicho del amor. Él y Starfire eran (¡¡por fin!!) novios y la noche en que empieza este relato habían tenido su primera cita (Nota del Autor: ¡Que rápido!; Nota de Robin: ¡¡Mira quien habla!!).

Fue una cita común, tan común como puede ser una cita entre una alienígena y un héroe enmascarado. Primero probaron con una salida tranquila a la feria, pero las personas no dejaban de mirarlos; y es que en un mundo habitado por superhéroes, estos son considerados superestrellas por la población civil. Algunos felicitaban a la pareja, había chicas envidiosas que le lanzaron miradas de odio a la inocente tamaraneana y otros no paraban de tomar fotos de los dos con sus celulares para ponerlos en sus blogs.

Entonces decidieron ir al cine esperando no llamar tanto la atención allí. La única película en función era una de terror, que en parte alegro al petirrojo ya que del miedo Star podría terminar abrazándolo. Pero no tuvo en cuenta que ella era por lo menos 10 veces más fuerte que una terrícola, por lo que en el momento del gran susto, Robin fue estrujado con la fuerza de una anaconda. La cita fue oficialmente cancelada cuando Starfire noto que su novio sufría un dolor por encima del que estaba acostumbrado.

Star llevo a Robin a la Torre T y lo dejo sobre a uno de los sillones del comedor. Se sentó a su lado y cuidadosamente lo acaricio para calmar su dolor.

-Starfire: Lo siento, mi novio Robin. Por mi cobardía y falta de cuidado, tienes los huesos rotos y arruine nuestra cita.

-Robin: No me rompiste ningún hueso, solo me apretaste un poco. No tienes de que disculparte; en realidad no estoy lastimado- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Starfire: ¡¡No!!. ¡¡No te levantes!!- le grito a Robin- Por favor, no te muevas- dijo esta vez con tono triste, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Robin: Esta bien- le dijo tratando de calmarla- _Lo volvió hacer. Esa mirada suya. ¿Será un superpoder tamaraneano?_- Pensó el joven maravilla por un instante.- Además, no arruinaste la cita. La pasamos muy bien ¿no?.

-Starfire: Si, pero mucha gente nos miraba. Fingía que no me importaba, pero me molestaba mucho. ¿Por qué todos actuaban así, si siempre salimos juntos?.

-Robin: Se a lo que te refieres. Yo también me sentía incomodo. Supongo que actuaban así porque fue la primera vez que nos vieron como pareja.

-Starfire: Pero no nos dejaban tranquilo. En la rueda de la fortuna yo tuve el deseo de… de hacer algo, pero tenia miedo que nos vieran.- termino el enunciado con algo de vergüenza.

-Robin: ¿De… deseo de hacer algo?- repitió nervioso- ¿Qué querías hacer?.

La tamaraneana se recostó al lado del enmascarado. Lo miro con una tierna sonrisa. Él no sabía que esperar; su cerebro, por lo general frío y calculador, era incapaz en ese momento de deducir las acciones de su novia debido a todo el torrente emocional. Sabía que la sociedad de Tamaran era más… liberal que la del Occidente de la Tierra y estaban más… eh… dispuestos a expresar sus emociones, así que no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la intencion de su amada. Bueno, también las hormonas de Robin le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

"_Bien, lo que ha de ser, será"_ pensó el petirrojo. Entonces, Starfire puso sus manos en rostro de Robin y le quito su antifaz, revelando los ojos azules de Ricardo Tapia. Al final, la alienígena solo quería verlo sin máscara. (Nota del Autor: Sorry, Robin).

-Starfire: OH, Robin…- al acto le dio un beso- Tienes los ojos más lindos del mundo… No, de la galaxia… No, del sector…

-Robin: OK, entendí, tengo ojos bonitos.

-Starfire: Bueno es que me gustan mucho, mi novio Robin… ¿o sin la máscara debería llamarte "mi novio Ricardo Tapia"?… ¿o solo "mi novio Ricardo"?.

-Robin: Puedes llamarme como te guste, pero recuerda que tengo identidad secreta, por lo que no puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila cuando estamos en público.

-Starfire: Si, lo se; pero me gustaría ser la novia de Ricardo para poder ver esos ojos al aire libre y que la gente no nos mire todo el tiempo- dijo triste Star, pero al instante se le encendió la lamparita y saco una gran sonrisa- Pero, podría usar los anillos de hologramas de Cyborg y parecería una chica humana y así tendría una identidad secreta y podría ser la novia de Ricardo Tapia.

-Robin: Bien, no es mala idea, pero ningún holograma te haría ver más linda de lo que eres ahora. Para mi eres perfecta tal como eres.

-Starfire: OH, Robin…

La joven pareja estaba por darse otro beso cuando una voz los interrumpió. "Ahí están los tortolitos."Era Cyborg, quien entraba al comedor y se veía muy disgustado; no era por nada, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de lo que parecía saliva y olía realmente mal. Atrás de él estaba Raven, quien tenía el pelo enmarañado y varios rasguños en la cara.

-Starfire: ¿Qué les paso amigos?. ¿Dónde han estado?.

-Cyborg: ¿Dónde han estados ustedes dos?¡¡.- dijo claramente enojado-¡¡Los estuvimos llamando toda la noche!!.

-Robin: No puede ser- dijo con pesar- De la prisa por salir me olvide del comunicador T.

-Starfire: Yo me quite el mío para ponerme el collar que gano Robin para mi- dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza y tocando el regalo de su novio.

-Cyborg: ¡¡No puede ser!!. ¡¡Desde que son pareja han estado embobados!!.

-Raven: Cyborg, cálmate- le dijo con típica voz monótona- Cometieron un error, como lo hemos hecho todos nosotros alguna vez. Nadie salio gravemente herido. Solo tu ego.

-Cyborg: ¿Solo el mío?- le respondió con tono sarcástico.

-Robin: ¿Pero que les paso?.

FLASH BLACK

Los 3 titanes disponibles recibieron el aviso de que varios animales del zoológico de Jump City se habían escapado y, por alguna razón estaban atacando las instalaciones de Industrias Kord.

-Cyborg: Hey, bestita, acaso son unos viejos amigos tuyos- le dijo a Chico Bestia mientras dejaba inconciente a un rinoceronte con su cañón sonico.

-Chico Bestia: Mejor, déjale la comedia a los profesionales.

-Raven: No hay ninguno presente.

-Chico Bestia: ¡¡Oye!!

Mientras, en una habitación repleta de ingenios tecnológicos flotando en aces de luz azul, 2 villanos buscaban por lo que fueron enviados. Usaban los trajes más ridículos que se han visto: uno llevaba un traje violeta de cuerpo entero y sobre él un taparrabo como el de Tarzán; además tenia un antifaz, un "evil mostacho" y un látigo como el de los domadores de circo. El otro tenía un casco dorado y un traje cubierto de un patrón de distintos colores.

-¿Estas seguro que es aquí donde esta guardada esa cosa?- pregunto el villano del "evil mostacho" a su socio.

-Si, estoy seguro- respondió- De hecho, ya se donde esta- dijo mostrando una sonrisa. Al instante lanzo un rayo multicolor de su casco a una pared y revelo una caja fuerte escondida. Con otro disparo de menor potencia la abrió y saco su contenido: un pequeño chip.

-Bien- dijo el bigotudo- ahora vámonos de aquí.

-Espera, antes quería saldar unas cuentas pendientes con cierto chico maravilla.

-Para, viejo. Somos profesionales. Primero entreguemos el chip al jefe y luego podrás vengarte.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Le tienes miedo a los titanes?.

-No. Es que yo solo soy un ladrón y prefiero evitar conflictos directos pues los veo innecesarios.

-Cyborg: Lo siento pero habrá un conflicto muy directo- interrumpió el titán metálico mientras entraba con sus compañeros. Al ver los atuendos de los villanos, Cyborg y Chico Bestia tuvieron que taparse la boca para evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Dónde esta Robin?!!- pregunto el villano multicolor, furioso ante la ausencia del enmascarado.

-Calma, Crazy- le indico su socio en el crimen-, primero que nada no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Mi alias es Menagerie Man y mi colega en este hurto se conoce como Crazy Quilt; y ahora, que empiece la clásica pelea entre héroes y villanos.

Crazy Quilt lanzo un rayo triple a los Titanes que Raven logro bloquear con una pared de energía oscura. Menagerie Man da un golpe al suelo con su látigo y un grupo de tigres, gorilas y llamas salieron de las sombras y emboscaron al trío de héroes. Los villanos aprovecharon el momento de escapar.

-Cyborg: Vayan ustedes por esos locos- ordeno a sus amigos. Sin Robin, él estaba a cargo- Yo me encargo de los animales- La cosa era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Las llamas lo escupieron tanto que se resbalo y cayo, y las demás bestias aprovecharon para golpearlo y morderlo. Suerte que logro cubrirse el rostro.

Raven y Chico Bestia convertido en cuervo persiguieron a los villanos hasta la salida del edificio. CB se adelanto y estuvo a punto de atacar a Menagerie por la nuca, cuando este se detuvo, se volteó y chasqueó los dedos, y de inmediato el chico verde cambio de dirección.

-Raven: Azarath, Metrion…- pero no pudo terminar su mantra porque Chico Bestia, todavía en forma de cuervo, se metió en su capucha y empezó a picotearla.- ¡¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?¡¡- Gritaba mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima. Finalmente lo agarro y lo lanzo a una pared, haciendo que volviera a su forma humana y saliera del trance.

Cuando ambos se recuperaron, los ladrones se habían ido y Raven no sentía la presencia de ellos en las cercanías.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Robin: Lo siento, chicos- dijo el líder apenado- Me emocione con la cita y olvide mis obligaciones al equipo. No debí hacerlo.

-Cyborg: Olvídalo, viejo. Raven tiene razón. Fue un poco humillante perder ante esos tipos y me desquite con ustedes. Por cierto, ¿conocías a esos 2?. Ese Crazy Quilt parecía querer darte una paliza.

-Robin: Conocía a Crazy Quilt cuando trabajaba con Batman. Accidentalmente lo deje ciego y desde entonces juró vengarse. Menagerie Man no me suena.

-Starfire: ¿Dónde esta Chico Bestia?.

-Cyborg: Estaba muy enojado. Solo se fue a su habitación.

-Robin: ¿Qué se fue exactamente lo que se robaron?.

-Cyborg: Al parecer era un chip, pero nadie que trabaja en el edificio sabia de esa caja fuerte.

-Robin: Entonces, de seguro era algo que Ted ocultaba.

-Cyborg: ¿Quién es Ted?.

-Robin: Él es… él era el Escarabajo Azul- dijo tristemente Robin, al recordar al héroe que perdió la vida hace 2 años. Durante un momento hubo silencio en la habitación. Starfire no sabía nada del Escarabajo Azul, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a su novio porque se veía muy triste.

-Raven: Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y sigamos el caso mañana- rompió el silencio la heroína sombría.

-Robin: Tienes razón. Vamos a dormir- intento levantarse, pero Starfire lo detuvo.

-Starfire: No, mi novio Ricardito. Todavía estas adolorido por el abrazote que te di en el cine. Yo te llevare a tu cuarto.

-Robin: ¿Ricardito?.

-Starfire: Dijiste que te llamara como me guste, y Ricardito suena tan lindo.

-Cyborg: Jeje jeje- río en voz baja.

-Robin: ¿Se puede saber que te parece tan gracioso?- dijo en brazos de Starfire.

-Cyborg: No se por donde empezar, "Ricardito".

Mientras los 2 titanes discutían como niños chiquitos, Raven se disponía a ir a su cuarto a dormir. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Torre, escucho una serie de golpes que venían de la habitación de Chico Bestia. La puerta estaba abierta y Raven vio que su compañero titán estaba descargando su frustración sobre un montón de ropa.

-Chico Bestia: ¡¡Tonto, tonto!!. ¡¡Lo arruinaste todo!!- gritaba mientras golpea lo que estaba a la vista.

-Raven: Ya basta, Garfield. Tu comportamiento es irracional.

-Chico Bestia: ¡¡No me molestes, chica-demonio!!- le respondió. Como siempre, Raven no mostró emoción alguna, pero en realidad no esperaba ese insulto del payaso del grupo y le dolió por dentro. Sintió el impulso de gritarle a ese insensible, de llorar y hasta de hacerle daño, pero sabia que su compañero era solo victima de sus emociones negativas, algo que ella no podía permitirse. Aun así, Chico Bestia se dio cuenta del daño de sus palabras.- Oh, lo siento, Raven. Vos ya me conoces, nunca pienso lo que hago- dijo realmente arrepentido- Por mi culpa se fueron los malos y te lastime… 2 veces. ¿Por qué todo me sale todo mal?- termino la frase dándole un grupo a la pared.

-Raven: Cálmate, Garfield. No fue tu culpa caer victima de los poderes de ese sujeto. No me hiciste ningún daño. Estoy bien, no es nada que un peine no pueda solucionar- dijo frotando el nido de caranchos que tenia por cabello en ese entonces.

-Chico Bestia: Ir a la peluquería tampoco seria mala idea- dijo con su habitual sonrisa y tocando la cabellera de Raven. Tras un episodio de frustración, había vuelto a ser el mismo tonto de siempre.

-Raven: Bueno es tarde. Me iba a dormir, así que nos vemos mañana…

-Chico Bestia: Espera…

-Raven: ¿Si?.

-Chico Bestia: Me preguntaba si… bueno… El tipo del mostacho debió usar una especie de poder psíquico y vos eres medio psíquica, así que… pensé que podías crear algún tipo de defensa para evitar ser controlado de nuevo.

-Raven: ¿Eso?. No creo poder crear una inmunidad a sus poderes, pero conozco una técnica de concentración india que tal vez te proteja del control mental.

-Chico Bestia: ¿Podrías enseñármela?- dijo emocionado.

-Raven: Eh, no sé… Creo que si.

-Chico Bestia: ¡¡Bien, empezaremos mañana!!. Me levantare temprano (N/A: Para Chico Bestia, levantarse temprano es a las 11:30) y te prometo ser el mejor alumno.

-Raven: Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió del chico verde- ¿_Como supo que sus palabras me habían lastimado?_- Se preguntaba mientras iba a su cama- _No creo haber mostrado ninguna emoción. ¿Será más listo de lo que parece?. Bah, por favor. Solo se sintió culpable por lo que hizo. Mejor me voy a dormir de una vez por todas. _

Mientras tanto, en una fabrica abandonada de máscaras en las afueras de Jump City, los 2 villanos se encontraban con un tercero. Parecía una persona común, de hecho esa era su gran habilidad; ser capaz de cambiar su apariencia y parecer casi cualquiera mediante el uso del disfraz, era el maestro del engaño, False Fase.

-False Fase: Perfecto. El jefe estará complacido.

-Menagerie Man: Bien, ¿y el dinero?.

-False Fase: Ya estoy en eso.- mientras escribía un mensaje de texto en su celular- Acabo de mandar un código que transfirió la suma de dinero acordara a sus cuentas bancarias secretas.

-Crazy Quilt: Ahora todo es digital. ¿Qué paso con los maletines y las bolsas llenas de billetes?.

-False Fase: Se a lo que refieres. Nosotros ya nos estamos poniendo viejos. Por cierto, te ves algo enfadado.

-Menagerie Man: Es que no vino el chico maravilla y no pudo desquitarse con él.

-False Fase: Ah si, Robin. Resulta que no estaba disponible.- dijo con una pequeña risa. Luego les mostró a los presentes una foto que tomó con su celular esa misma noche en la feria, en donde se veía a cierta pareja de superhéroes caminando felizmente tomados de la mano- Amor joven. Supongo que no tengo que decirte que hacer, ¿no?.

-Crazy Quilt: No, claro que no- con una sonrisa siniestra- Disfruta de tu amada, chico. Que pronto no la vas a tener más.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

* * *

Nota Final: Bien, espero que les haya gustado mi primera historia. Se me hizo poco largo, pero tratare de hacer más cortos los siguientes capítulos. Por si se preguntan, ningún villano fue inventado por mi, aunque son poco conocidos. Menagerie Man apareció en una historieta basada en los **Super Amigos**. Crazy Quilt y False Fase eran villanos de Batman en la Edad de Plata. Crazy Quilt aparece en un episodio de **Batman The Brave and the Bold** en que también apareció Robin, aunque con edad para ser Nightwing. Por desgracia todavía no lo vi en español. Me pareció interesante un villano que quisiera destruir a Robin (Slave no cuenta). False Fase aparece en un episodio de **Batman** (la serie de los 70s). De más esta decir que espero que dejen comentarios, pero no usen muchos insultos, que ando bajo de autoestima últimamente… ¡BWAHAHAHAHA!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Memorial**

Al día siguiente, Starfire se levantó antes que los demás. La razón es que era su turno de hacer el desayuno, tarea que, según el cuadro de tareas de los Titanes, solo le tocaba cada 2 meses. Quería cocinar más seguido, pero sus compañeros la convencieron de que el cuadro repartía de manera justa los quehaceres del hogar. Claro, nosotros sabemos la verdadera razón. Ya que ayer fue su primera cita con Robin, quería preparar una "torta tamaraneana de amor". Así agarro una gran olla y empezó a poner adentro una serie extraña de ingredientes que iban desde queso roquefort y canela hasta yerba mate y pétalos de rosas. Mezclo los ingredientes hasta que se formo una masa púrpura y la metió en el horno prendido a 400º C.

Todavía estaban dormidos sus amigos, por lo que Star se encontraba sola con sus pensamientos. Se puso a reflexionar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se preguntaba quien era ese tal Escarabajo Azul y por que Robin se sintió tan triste al mencionarlo. Por lo que fue a la computadora y busco el nombre en la base de datos. Encontró 2 superhéroes con ese alias: Dan Garret y Ted Kord.

Dan Garret fue el primer Escarabajo Azul, o al menos el primero de la Tierra. Sus superpoderes provenían del Escarabajo, un "amuleto mágico" que encontró en un templo egipcio. Pese a sus capacidades extraordinarias, Garret termino fatalmente herido durante el combate contra una gran amenaza. Antes de morir, le paso el amuleto y el manto de héroe a su alumno y amigo Ted Kord.

Por alguna razón, Ted no pudo acceder a los poderes del amuleto; pero esto no lo detuvo. Se entreno duramente y utilizo todo su ingenio para crear una serie de artilugios tecnológicos que le ayudaron a combatir el crimen, principalmente en Hub City.

Su error fue entregarle el Escarabajo a su tío Jarvis, con la esperanza de que descubriera sus secretos y los usara para beneficiar a la humanidad. Por desgracia, Jarvis pensaba que la mejor forma de ayudar a la humanidad era que estuviera bajo un solo régimen, dirigido por él mismo. Su primer paso en la conquista del mundo consistía en crear un ejército de robots y enviarlos a invadir Hub City mediante un cohete gigante. El segundo Escarabajo Azul y Batman fueron a detener los planes del demente científico. Por desgracia, Ted se vio obligado a sabotear el trayecto del cohete en el aire y aparentemente murió en la explosión resultante.

Ambos habían dado su vida en el cumplimiento del deber. Debido a su personalidad bondadosa y empática, Starfire asimila cualquier tragedia como cercana, por lo que al leer la historia de aquellos justicieros, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

-Que historia más triste. Me recuerda el sacrificio de Terra- pensó Starfire en voz alta. Luego noto que en la pantalla habia una foto en la que aparecían el Escarabajo Azul II, Batman y Robin, peleando con una especie de estrella de mar gigante- Con razón Robin estaba triste, debieron ser buenos amigos.

-En realidad, yo no lo veía como un amigo- dijo una voz atrás de ella. Se volteo y era Robin, quien estaba algo deprimido- Ted era como Chico Bestia, no importaba que tan peligroso fuera el malo de turno, él siempre hacia chistes; quería hacer reír a todos, lo que a mí en ese entonces me resultaba molesto. Lo irónico es que se hizo gran amigo de Batman y de la Pregunta, 2 tipos que nunca sonreían- sonrío brevemente y luego volvió a mostrarse desanimado- Batman decía que Ted actuaba así porque en realidad se tomaba en serio el legado de Garret y usaba el humor para evitar ser abrumado por la carga que se autoimpuso; pero yo creía que solo trataba de defenderlo. Cuando el loco de su tío trato de dominar el mundo, nos pidió ayuda para detenerlo, pero mientras que Batman fue a darle una mano, yo decidí quedarme en Ciudad Gótica. "El Pingüino esta suelto, quizás haga un robo o algo" le dije a Batman. "Si no te simpatiza el Escarabajo Azul y no quieres a ayudarlo, bien, pero ten en cuenta que él esta dispuesto a arriesgar su vida igual que nosotros" me contestó el jefe con su tono de reproche. Y tenía razón. Odio cuando él tiene razón- le dio la vuelta a su novia y se tapo el rostro con una mano, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas- Tal vez si hubiera ido con ellos, Ted seguiría vivo. ¿Por qué no apreciamos a los demás hasta que los perdemos?.

Robin estaba por abandonar la sala. A diferencia de su maestro, no era tan bueno ocultando sus emociones, tenía un límite. No quería que Starfire lo viera llorar, quizás más por su propio orgullo. Sin embargo ella se interpuso y lo agarro de los hombros.

-Escúchame, Robin- le dijo Star, con su reconfortante voz- pensar que tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes no sirve de nada. No puedes vivir pensando en tus errores pasados, sino que hay que aprender de ellos y eso haz hecho; siempre das todo para ayudar a otros, incluso si no lo quieren. Dudo que Ted pensara mal de vos y de seguro le gustaría que lo recordarás con una sonrisa. Lejos de deprimirnos al recordar a los héroes caídos hay que honrar su memoria en cada batalla y disfrutar de cada día que tenemos gracias a ellos.

Robin sollozo por un momento y luego sonrío- ¿Sabes que, Star?. Batsy me dijo algo parecido, pero no le hice caso. Ahora me doy cuenta que es cierto. Si que soy cabeza dura, ¿no?.

-Si, pero eres el cabeza dura que amo- le respondió Star mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

-Dime Star, ¿crees que éste en alguna parte?

-Claro, quizás nos esta viendo ahora. ¿Vos no lo crees así?.

-Bueno, no sé. Como superhéroe, he visto cosas que pensaba que solo sucedían en las historietas, así que supongo que debo tener la mente abierta.

-Pero mi novio Robin, creer no se trata de ver.

-Lo sé. Es que me gustaría encontrar algo como una prueba o una señal.

De repente, la pareja de titanes es sorprendida por una gran explosión. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿algún antiguo enemigo en busca de revancha?, ¿Trigon?, ¿el Hermano Sangre?, ¿Slave? (N/A: otra vez lo volví a escribir mal, ¡no puede ser!), ¿o era nuevo adversario, más letal que cualquiera a que se hallan enfrentado los Jóvenes Titanes antes?.

No. Definitivamente nada de eso. Resulta que el horno explotó, desparramando un mar de masa púrpura por toda la Torre T. Robin y Starfire quedaron cubiertos de pies a cabeza de aquella pegajosa sustancia. Robin miro hacia arriba y empezó a reír. "Ted- dijo entre carcajadas- no has cambiado nada".

* * *

Nota del Autor: bien, ¿qué les pareció el segundo capitulo?. No tenía planeado hablar del Escarabajo Azul. Quería usar el nombre de una empresa conocida en el Universo DC, como curiosidad no más. Pero he estado algo bloqueado creativamente y me entusiasmé con la idea. De todos no tengo planeado usar a Jaime Reyes en esta historia. Gracias Aida la Valiente por sus consejos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Título pendiente**

Durante el resto del día, los Titanes estuvieron ocupados tratando de encontrar a los criminales de la noche anterior. La investigación de Robin los llevo al grupo a una fábrica abandonada de máscaras. El lugar era en verdad aterrador. La luz apenas entraba en las ventanas tapiadas. Cientos de máscaras deterioradas colgaban del techo, enlazadas por miles de telarañas. Algunas estaban tan bien hechas que parecían verdaderos rostros humanos. Para Raven, había un aire de decadencia en el edificio que lo hacia ideal para las reuniones de su club de poesía y hasta hacia cuentas de cuanto costaría la propiedad. Por otra parte, Chico Bestia estaba súper-asustado. Para evitar las burlas de sus amigos, fingía no tener miedo haciendo una lamentable actuación de "macho rudo", yendo al frente y sacando el pecho. Pero se tropezó y cayo justo al lado de lo que para él era una cabeza degollada. Pegó un grito de nena, dio un salto y se escondió detrás de Raven. (N/CB: ¡¡Este desgraciado trata de hacerme quedar mal!!).

-Garfield- le dijo Raven- es solo una máscara en el suelo.

-Eh, ya lo sabia- le dijo al recomponerse- solo que… creí ver la silueta de un villano atrás de ti y pensé en protegerte.

-Oh, gracias, mi héroe- dijo la sombría del grupo de manera sarcástica- Robin, ¿podemos irnos ahora?. Los criminales ya se fueron de aquí y por lo visto abandonaron la ciudad.

-Yo sé como piensan estos tipos. Crazy Quilt deja pinturas como pistas de su siguiente movimiento- explico el líder con el tono de seriedad que usaba mientras trabajaba.

-¿Pistas?, ¿no era el Acertijo el que dejaba pistas?- preguntó Cyborg.

-El Acertijo empezó y luego empezaron a copiarlo.

-Robin, creo que encontré la pista- anuncio Starfire con un cuadro en la mano. En la pintura se mostraba una ciudad repleta de edificios de gran altura y arquitectura gótica; el cielo era rojo y las nubes negras.

-Hay que admitir algo de ese loco: es buen pintor- expresó Chico Bestia al ver la pintura.

-Reconozco uno de los edificios del cuadro, es la Torre Díaz, en Ciudad Gótica- señalo Cyborg- Vaya Robin, parece que iremos a tu viejo vecindario- pero su compañero no respondió, solo cambio la expresión de su rostro a una más seria- eh, ¿Robin?

Los demás titanes se quedaron mirándolo; sabían que cuando actuaba así es que les ocultaba algo, pero lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara para preguntárselo o… más bien interrogarlo. Con todo el tiempo que al combatido y vivido juntos, esperaban que ya no hubiera secretos entre ellos. Pero a la hora de hablar sobre su mentor, Robin evitaba tocar el tema lo más posible; de hecho, todavía nadie sabia el porque abandono su tutela. Tras unos segundos de silencio, que parecían horas, el Chico Maravilla exhaló algo de aire y se dirigió a los presentes. "La pintura es todo lo que necesitábamos, regresemos a la base para hacerle un análisis minucioso por las dudas" es todo lo que dijo y se fue a la salida de la fabrica. Los otros se quedaron mirándolo preocupados, en especial Starfire.

-Bien, ya escucharon al jefe. Volvamos a casa- rompió el silencio Chico Bestia, algo aliviado de salir de ese escalofriante sitio-_ Cuando Robin se pone así, significa que la cosa se pondrá fea_- pensaba para si mismo- _De ser así, debemos estar unidos como equipo, pero conociendo a ese cabeza de puercoespín, de seguro va a tratar de ir por esos tipos solo. Esto no va terminar bien._

* * *

El Sol se ponía en Ciudad Gótica. Terminada un largo día para el filántropo Bruno Díaz, pero empezaba una larga noche para el Caballero Oscuro. Alfred entró a la Baticueva para ofrecerle a su patrón un refrigerio antes de que saliera a patrullar las calles. En eso encuentra a su señor viendo un video a través de su computadora. En él aparecía Robin compartiendo un helado con una joven de piel color bronce y ojos esmeraldas, ambos se miraban cariñosamente y con corazones sobre la cabeza.

-Señor Díaz- se dirigió Alfred- no creo que la vida privada del Señorito Tapia sea objeto de investigación policial.

-Siempre tan hábil con las palabras, Alfred- dijo Batman- No es que lo este vigilando. Este video y otros han circulado por Internet desde la noche de ayer. Me preocupa que algún criminal aproveche su nueva relacion para una venganza. Fue muy imprudente de su parte exponerse de ese modo.

-Recuerde que él es joven- dijo el mayordomo mientras dejaba la bandeja de bocadillos al lado del monitor-De seguro solo quería tener una cita normal con la chica que le gusta. Además, usted siempre quiso que disfrutara su juventud.

-En eso tienes razón; pero ten en cuenta que esa chica no es solo la novia de Ricardo, es la novia de Robin para el público en general.

-Esa jovencita, es compañera de él en los Titanes… eh, se llama Jinx, ¿no?

-No, esa es la ex-criminal. Ella es Starfire, la princesa del planeta Tamaran.

-Bueno, supongo que sabe cuidarse sola y proteger al Señorito Tapia. Además, en comparación con las damas que usted suele enamorarse…

-Mejor nos concentramos en el problema actual.

-Oh, claro, la guerra de bandas. ¿Piensa que halla una mente criminal detrás de todo esto?.

-Estoy seguro, y quien sea es muy listo. Contrata criminales a través de intermediarios y los manda a realizar tareas sin aparente relación. Toma las medidas para que no se sepa su identidad.

-Entonces, no es alguien que le guste llamar la atención. Podemos descartar a los sospechosos de siempre. ¿Esta seguro qué puede con esto solo?

-¿Acaso quieres qué le pida ayuda a la Liga?

-No, yo me refería a unir fuerzas con los nuevos enmascarados que circulan por la ciudad.

-Son inexpertos y poco confiables. Siempre y cuando no crucen la línea, no haré nada contra ellos, pero prefería no meterlos en asuntos tan grandes. Además, no voy a estar solo.

-Ah si, su nuevo amigo. Por lo que vi es alguien muy alegre y entusiasta. De seguro usted no lo soporta.

-Muy gracioso. Quede con hablar con él sobre la estrategia a seguir. Mejor ya me voy- el Encapotado aborda su impresionante coche y se despide de Alfred, quien ha sido más que un criado, ha sido un amigo y protector cuando más lo necesitaba.

"_Otra vez se fue sin comer nada. No es bueno para su salud combatir el crimen con el estomago vacío" _pensó Alfred mientras veía el Batimóvil alejarse.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre Jump City. Raven se encontraba en el jardín interno de la Torre T, que estaba conformado por una gran variedad de plantas exóticas alrededor de un arroyo artificial. Esperaba a Chico Bestia para impartirle clases de defensa contra control telepático, tarea que no le daba mucho animo. _"¿Cómo pude acceder a ser maestra de Garfield?" _pensaba la maga oscura mientras miraba el arroyo. _"De seguro se la va a pasar haciendo chistes tontos. La verdad, me sentí aliviada cuando a la mañana parecía habérsele olvidado todo el asunto, pero justo se acordó cuando salíamos de ese edificio. Por Azar, lo que haría por evitar esta tarea, ¿en qué estaba pensando?... Pero… ¿qué iba hacer, negarme a ayudarlo?. Él es mi amigo; aunque tengamos formas distintas de manejarnos en la vida, siempre pudimos contar con el otro. Combatió contra Trigon; no se puede pedir más pruebas de nuestra amistad. Quiere mejorar sus capacidades, ser un mejor héroe de lo que él piensa que es. En su corazón no solo había frustración y culpa; pensaba que era un fracaso total, que no merecía ser un titán. Claro, luego actúo como siempre, pero en realidad todavía se sentía mal consigo mismo. A mí me pasa algo parecido: con todos los problemas que les he dado, me asombra que me consideren una igual, todavía no sé si merezco ser parte de este equipo… _

En eso su reflexión es interrumpida por la llegada de Chico Bestia. Iba vestido con un guardapolvo sobre su traje habitual, tenía puestos unos lentes ridículamente grandes y llevaba un par de libros en una mano y una manzana roja en la otra.

-Buenos días, Señorita Raven. Le traje una rica manzana- saluda el chico verde, ofreciéndole la antedicha fruta.

-Garfield…

-Presente

-Si te voy a instruirte deberás prometerme que te concentraras y no harás tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?, ¿Cuándo yo hago tonterías?

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

-Esta bien, me pareció mejor divertirme un poco antes de tener clases- en eso se quita el guardapolvo y los lentes y se sienta en el suelo- Pues bien, ¿con qué empezamos?.

Entonces Raven le explico todo lo referido sobre poderes psíquicos y las defensas propias de la mente. Luego estuvieron un buen rato meditando. La hechicera no lo podía creer, Chico Bestia era, realmente, un alumno excelente: escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía y se esforzaba por realizar todos los ejercicios sin ningún reproche. Claro que bestita no podía evitar hacer uno que otro chiste, pero a su amiga no le importaba; ella se sentía muy bien como maestra.

Mientras, Robin se encerró en el laboratorio buscando pistas ocultas en la pintura, lo que en realidad era excusa para estar solo con sus pensamientos. El cuadro, como dedujo Cyborg, era de Ciudad Gótica y la imagen que más destacaba era la de la Torre Díaz. Tendría que volver a esa maldita ciudad y afrontar los hechos por los que dejo atrás a quienes fueron su familia cuando le quitaron la suya. Pero su pasado no era su único problema, sino también su presente: no podía confesarle a sus compañeros ese episodio de su vida. Tenía tanto miedo que lo juzgaran, que nunca lo verían igual. Pero sabía que algún día tendría que contarles, y ese día estaba cerca. Finalmente tomó una decisión sobre que hacer, pero como ustedes leerán a continuación, no es la mejor.

* * *

Starfire se encontraba jugando con su mascota Sedita en el comedor, cuando entra Robin. Por la expresión de su rostro, la tamaraneana anticipó que le iba a dar malas noticias, de todos modos lo saludo con su optimista sonrisa.

-Hola, mi novio Robin. ¿Encontraste alguna pista que sea de utilidad para el reciente caso?

-En realidad, no mucho. Todo indica que Crazy Quilt planea volver a Ciudad Gótica… Pensaba decir esto con todos reunidos… pero yo… he decidido seguir la misión solo.

-¿Qué?, ¿planeas ir por esos criminales solo?

-Conozco Ciudad Gótica mejor que nadie y no tendría problemas en localizarlos. No es conveniente movilizar todo el grupo, dejaríamos a Jump City desprotegida…

-¡¡No pongas excusas tontas!!- estallo en rabia la alienígena- ¡¿Acaso piensas que soy una estúpida?!

-Po… po… por supuesto que no. Yo solo…

-Entonces dime algo: ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa ciudad?, ¿por qué vos y Batman se separaron?- de rabia paso a tristeza- Con todo lo hemos pasado… Robin, soy tu novia. Se supone que no debería haber secretos entre nosotros. Quiero ayudarte, como vos lo has hecho conmigo muchas veces. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé que te pasa. A veces siento que no confías en mí.

-Confío en ti más que nadie. Lo que paso fue que… no solo deje a Batman, si no también a mucha gente que me quería. Por mucho tiempo he dejado asuntos pendientes, cosas que debo arreglar. No creo ser capaz de seguir adelante sin reconciliarme con mi pasado y siento que debo hacerlo solo. Star, lo que menos quiero es hacerte sufrir. Te prometo que cuando vuelva, te explicare todo a ti y a los demás.

-Esta bien, si crees que es lo mejor… pero prométeme que volverás.

-Pues claro que volveré. Nunca abandonaría el equipo y mucho menos a ti.

Darles la noticia a los demás titanes no fue más fácil, aunque el enmascarado recibió la ayuda de Starfire, si bien todavía estaba algo molesta. A la mañana siguiente, Robin empacó lo que considero necesario y se vistió con la ropa que usaba frecuentemente como Ricardo Tapia: jeans, remera blanca y chaleco rojo de lana (N/A: vendría a ser lo mismo que usaba en la serie de los 70's). Subió a su moto y se despidió de sus compañeros, ellos le desearon lo mejor, aunque no aprobaban su idea. Mientras se alejaba de Jump City, pensaba en lo afortunado que era de haberlos conocido. Ahora se dirigía a una misión con resultado incierto y a un incomodo reencuentro.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Caras Viejas y Nuevas **

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises. Una fría llovizna caía sobre las calles de la "ciudad maldita", como si su regreso no fuera más deprimente. No obstante, mientras Ricardo Tapia deambulaba a través de su moto, notó que la fachada había cambia, en una dirección positiva. Las calles estaban limpias, tanto de basura como de criminales, que ya no se atrevían a aparecer a la vista como en tiempos no tan remotos. El área de los hogares de la clase baja y media se veían mucho más digna en comparación con la zona de guerra que solía ser, las casas parecían salidas de un colorido comic de la Edad de Plata. Tal cambio no solo podía ser posible por la sombra de miedo que Batman diseminó en el mundo criminal, sino también por las acciones de Bruno Díaz: pese a tener fama de parrandeo, era un gran humanitario.

La reflexión del Chico Maravilla se detuvo al recordar que no tenia donde quedarse; todavía no se sentía listo para volver a la Mansión Díaz, primero quería acabar con el asunto de Crazy Quilt y luego tendría tiempo para sentimentalismos. Decidió quedarse en un hotel por un tiempo.

Tras instalarse, compró un diario y lo leyó para ponerse al tanto. Al parecer, se había iniciado una guerra entre los señores del crimen. Varias propiedades de ellos (fábricas, casinos, joyerias) fueron destruidas por supervillanos. Cuando éstos eran capturados, declaraban haber sido contratados por bandas rivales. Pronto la desconfianza y la hostilidad creció en el bajo mundo. En tales circunstancias, tarde o temprano quedarían inocentes entre el fuego cruzado.

Mientras Robin se preguntaba como Bruno se las arreglaba, notó un peculiar patrón en la tipografía de un clasificado. Para el ojo del lector ordinario, solo era el anuncio de una venta de colchones, pero el joven héroe se percato de que había un mensaje oculto. Para ser preciso, avisaba de una subasta secreta de armas que se haría hoy a la medianoche; era un buen lugar para comenzar su investigación. Se recostó sobre la cama, donde cayó en un profundo sueño. Más que un sueño, fue un recuerdo. Un bello recuerdo en realidad, pero que aún así el Chico Maravilla trataba de evitar.

* * *

FLASH BLACK (EL RECUERDO DE ROBIN)

El alcalde de la ciudad organizó una fiesta en su casa con el objetivo de recaudar fondos. Si tenemos en cuenta que semana por medio se tenía que comprar una nueva caja fuerte para el Banco Nacional o reconstruir una sección del Asilo Arkham, la intendencia necesitaba ese dinero. Para Bruno, era pura rutina en comparación con su otra vida: comía algunos bocadillos, coqueteaba con las reporteras y al final firmaba un cheque con su nombre. Pero para su pupilo estos eventos eran realmente aburridos. Prefería ser comido por una almeja mutante del Guasón que ir a aquellos eventos sociales.

-Bruno, ¿tenía que venir yo?- le preguntó Ricardo a su mentor-Son solo un montón de gente rica diciendo pavadas.

-Discúlpame chico, no sé que te dijeron pero a los policías no nos pagan tan bien- dijo una voz familiar, era el Comisionado Gordon- Bruno, es bueno verte sobrio por una vez- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del millonario.

-Lamento decepcionarlo, pero es que todavía no encuentre al barman. ¿Vino usted con su hija hoy?.

-Bárbara vendrá sola. Se quedó practicando gimnasia en la escuela y se le hizo tarde- contestó con orgullo el jefe de policía. Claro, lo que él no sabía es que en realidad se le hizo tarde porque estaba peleando con unos maleantes en su identidad de Batichica- Ya es toda una mujer. Ricardo, déjame decirte que tienes mucha competencia. Muchos chicos ya le echaron un ojo- En ese instante una parvada de criminales con el rabo entre las patas huía de la chica murciélago. Ella miró su reloj y al ver la hora se fue directo a su casa para cambiarse.

-¿Competencia?. Para su información, no estoy interesado en Bárbara. Es casi 2 años mayor que yo y la verdad que me parece una sabelotodo- dijo Ricardo, algo enojado y sonrojado.

-Vamos, se que ustedes se llevan muy bien. Siempre que los veo están muy juntos- dijo Bruno, haciendo que el joven se sonroje aún más.

-¿Qué?... Eh… solo somos amigos y nada más- respondió el Chico Maravilla, completamente nervioso.

-Creó que tienes miedo de perderla como amiga si su relación como novios no funciona- afirmó Gordon- Pero Bárbara no es resentida. Seguirían siendo amigos… siempre y cuando no te mandes una de esas macanas como las de tu mentor.

-Descuida, Gordon. Alfred se encarga de que yo no sea una influencia negativa- en eso los adultos sueltan una carcajada, mientras que Ricardo se quedo pensando en las palabras del comisionado.

Pasó una hora y Ricardo estaba muerto de aburrimiento. Las chicas presentes eran las típicas finolis, huequitas, que gastaban una suma superior a lo recaudado en la fiesta en una semana. Le coqueteaban, pero él sabía que era solo lo hacían por conveniencia: él es el principal heredero de la fortuna Díaz. "_Vamos, aparece"_ pensaba mientras miraba la ventana, en espera de que la Batiseñal emerja del firmamento, para que si pueda irse de ese nido de frivolidad. "_Dios, ¿Dónde están esos malditos locos cuando se les necesita?. Justo hoy deciden tomarse el día libre"._

Entonces entra al salón una chica pelirroja, quien llevaba puesto un vestido púrpura. Ricardo quedo deslumbrado por su belleza, por lo que tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que era Bárbara. Nunca la había visto tan femenina, aunque seguía mostrando el carácter fuerte que la representaba. Estaba por hablar con ella cuando una multitud de chetos rubios la rodeó, pidiéndole a la hija del comisionado bailar. Tras un rato, la pelirroja logró sacarse a esos ricachos de encima y se fue al balcón a tomar aire. Ricardo por fin logró acercarse a ella.

-Ah, hola, Ricardo- le saluda Bárbara algo sorprendida.

-Hola. ¿Pasa algo?. Te fuiste algo cansada.

-¿A mi?. Nada, solo mismo que a vos. No aguanto estar con esos falsos. Además, ya me cansé de tener tipos alrededor por hoy. Es una bonita noche, ¿no?- dijo mirando el cielo estrellado. Sus ojos castaños destellaban sobre la luz de la luna.

-Si, la verdad- dijo tímidamente el joven Tapia- Eh, bueno, sabes… habrá una fiesta en la casa de un amigo el sábado… y me preguntaba si quisieras ir.

-Claro, ¿con quién?- le respondió con una sonrisa_- Oh, Bárbara, si que eres cruel_- pensó para si misma.

-Eh… conmigo.

-¿Contigo?... Um, no sé- dijo fingiendo desinterés- _No debería ser tan mala, pero él se ve tan lindo cuando esta nervioso_.

-No va ser como esta fiesta. Habrá un DJ y esa banda de jazz que te gusta y además…

-Esta bien, iré contigo. ¿Pero será como una cita?

-¿Qué?. No, no será una cita… a menos que vos quieras que sea.

-Bueno, veré como la pasamos.

Los 2 se quedaron mirando la Luna y las estrellas. Hacía mucho que Ricardo no se sentía tan feliz. Pero era solo un recuerdo, un hecho pasado. Robin se despierta. Es momento de volver al presente.

* * *

La noche cayó rápido sobre la ciudad. Un grupo de hombres de apariencia sospechosa recorrían el muelle. Sin darse cuenta eran seguidos por el protagonista del capítulo. Cerca de la hora señalada en el anuncio, los "compradores" entraron en una bodega supuestamente abandonada. Robin subió al techo y se acerco a una ventana, de manera que él pudiera verlos pero ellos no a él. Entre los objetos a subastar había rayos láser, explosivos y armaduras de combate, suficientes como para armar un ejército. En negocios como éstos los supervillanos de segunda obtenían sus extravagantes arsenales, aunque parecía que no había ninguno presente esta vez ya que todos llevaban puesto sobretodo y sombrero. Adentro del edificio se encontraban alrededor de 30 personas, por lo que no era muy inteligente saltar desde la ventana y tratar de cagar a palos a todos. Lo mejor era observar y registrar todo, luego encargarse de ellos cuando salieran.

Aparece entonces el subastador, es un villano que lleva puesto un traje naranja con una serie de capsulas pegadas en el pecho y un pañuelo tapando la boca. Al parecer era el Amo de las Pistas, pero Robin le costaba creer que fuera la misma persona que conoció años atrás. Ese Amo de las Pistas era Arthur Brown, un hombre morbosamente obeso tras una vida de rencor y barras de chocolate, una espiral hacia la locura que empezó tontamente con su derrota en un programa de juegos para niños. Por otra parte, quien dirigia la compraventa estaba en buen estado físico. Además, el tráfico no era su negocio.

-Caballeros, hoy me presento ante ustedes para ofrecerles una gran variedad de artefactos muy útiles para sus actividades clandestinas. Claro esta, tendrán que pagar un razonable precio- se dirigió el Amo de las Pistas a la muchedumbre. Robin reconoció la voz como la del original criminal, por lo que no era otra persona en su lugar- Nuestro primer artículo a subastar es un androide serie ZETA. Cortesía del Proyecto Cadmus, este robot de avanzada es lo último en infiltración y en la eliminación de personas indeseables, incluyendo a cierto orejudo. La oferta empieza en 30.000… 30.000… 35… ¿Alguien dijo 40.000?... 40… 45… 50…

Súbitamente, una explosión se desencadeno atrás del Amo de las Pistas, arrojándolo al piso y destruyendo gran parte del arsenal que pretendía vender. Robin casi se cae del asombro. Del bombazo salió una cortina de gas verdoso que dejó a los criminales en el suelo tosiendo. Cuando el Amo de las Pistas se recupera, ve una figura aparecer entre el humo. Es una joven, que ocultaba su identidad con un traje de cuerpo entero rosada, una capucha del mismo color y debajo de ésta una máscara azul que cubre todo su rostro, salvo sus ojos que, como en otros casos, lucen blancos (N/A: ¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo hacen eso?).

-¿Qué te parecen 60… años en la cárcel?- dice la joven al supervillano, en tono burlón- Tus días de delitos se han acabado.

-Hola, Spoiler- saluda el Amo de las Pistas, dando a entender que ya se conocen- Siempre es un placer verte. La verdad, te estaba esperando.¡¡Zetas, inmovilicen al objetivo!!- con ese grito varios de los clientes se reincorporan y se revelan como androides disfrazados mediante hologramas- ¿Qué mejor que una demostración en vivo del producto?.

Rápidamente Spoiler se vuelve invisible, pero esto parece no servir de nada, pues los androides la encuentran y tratan detenerla. La enmascarada se defiende demostrando ser experta en las artes marciales, pero los robots la superan en número y en fuerza. En ese instante Robin decide ayudar a la desconocida, por lo que salta rompiendo el vidrio y lanza varios discos explosivos sobre los atacantes robóticos, haciendo pedazos a algunos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Robin?- dice Spoiler, sorprendida. Ya que los robots podían detectarla, decidió hacerse visible- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Ahora, salvándote de tu propia estupidez, capucha rosada- respondió el petirrojo mientras golpeaba a un androide con su bastón.

-Mira, Chico Maravilla, mi nombre es Spoiler- al mismo tiempo ejecutó una patada voladora que le arrancó la cabeza a un androide- y no soy estúpida. Lo tenía todo planeado.

-Excepto que él tuviera robots. Para suerte tuya, soy un experto en destrozar estas cosas.

Spoiler no dijo nada. Estaban rodeados de enemigos y no podían darse el lujo de pelear entre ellos. El dúo de mascaritas logro responder a la amenaza robótica mediante golpes, patadas y armas arrojadizas. La pelea se inclina a favor de ellos, por lo que el Amo de las Pistas decidió huir. Pero "capucha rosada" no lo iba dejar escapar. Saltó sobre los androides mientras su cuerpo se volvía translúcido hasta desaparecer. El villano corría a través de la niebla verdosa, esquivando a sus "clientes" que se encontraban tirados en el suelo alucinando. En un instante, se voltea, saca algunas cápsulas de su traje y las lanza al parecer al aire. Estas impactan y explotan sobre el cuerpo invisible de Spoiler. Su traje le protege de los estallidos, pero ella queda aturdida y como si no fuera poco, el dispositivo que permite su invisibilidad se rompe, dejándola visible.

-Mi querida Spoiler, te has vuelto predecible- le dijo el Amo de las Pistas mientras le da un golpe en el estómago. Luego la agarra por el cuello con una mano e intento sacarle la máscara con la otra- Por fin sabre la respuesta de la mayor interrogante: ¿Quién es Spoiler?- dice el villano regodeándose de su victoria anticipadamente. Pero la joven reacciona antes de que éste averigüe su identidad y le da una patada en sus joyas. El Amo de las Pistas grita de dolor y la suelta.

-¡¡Maldito, te odio, TE ODIOOO!!- gritaba Spoiler mientras arremetía golpe tras golpe sobre el Amo de las Pistas. Al poco tiempo quedó tirado en el suelo, pero la enmascarada estaba fuera de si, siguió pateándolo en sus partes nobles. Su agresión fue detenida por una sombra atrás suya que la agarró y la distanció del malherido criminal.

-Ya basta, nena- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de la sombra- Creó ya recibió suficiente.

Robin se quedo peleando solo con los robots. Al escuchar unos estallidos, se distrajo y recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de un brazo mecánico. Se repuso antes de que los robots que quedaron lo atacaran y acabó con todos a bastonazos. No tuvo tiempo de tomar aire cuando estuchó el grito de furia de Spoiler y salió corriendo hacia la neblina de gas verde. Dentro de ella visualiza 2 siluetas, una la reconoce como la chica que recién conoció, la otra era una figura femenina con un atuendo similar al de Batman, esta última le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Bat… Batichica?- preguntó Robin, nervioso y confundido.

-No, dulzura. Lo siento, ni tengo edad para ser ella- respondió una voz femenina. Al disiparse el gas se reveló que la silueta que confundió al joven héroe era la de una mujer de veinte y pico de años, cubierta con un ajustado traje violeta digno de una diosa guerrera- Mi nombre clave es Cazadora y supongo que ya conociste a esta causante de problemas- señalando a Spoiler, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo, enojada como una niña castigada. Sin el alboroto de la pelea, Robin se da cuenta que Spoiler debe tener más o menos 12 años, la edad en la que él empezó a luchar contra el crimen. En el suelo se encontraba el Amo de las Pistas, atado y maniatado, al parecer inconsciente.

-Mira, Cazadora, se que debía haberte avisado…- dijo un poco avergonzada Spoiler.

-Pues claro que debiste avisado. Era obvio que la subasta era una trampa, casi te matan y como si fuera poco, le diste a Brown una paliza brutal, sobre todo debajo de la cintura.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ya lo sé, jodí todo. Pero en primera, no soy tu "sidekick", empecé trabajando sola.

-No tienes que recordarme tu gran comienzo como heroína solitaria. Me es imposible olvidar el aprieto en el que nos metiste al murciélago y a mí. Te dejamos seguir patrullando bajo nuestras condiciones. Todavía eres una niña, eres vulnerable y no sabes como controlar tu temperamento.

-¡¡Deje de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo, cuando me puse esta máscara y empecé a sacar a basuras como él de las calles!!- gritó señalando al villano.

Cazadora solo se quedó mirándola con cara seria. Las sirenas de los coches policíacos se escucharon a la distancia.

-Lo que me faltaba, la policía- dijo Cazadora- Robin, ¿podrías hablar con ellos?. No me llevó tan bien con los azules como tu jefe.

-Eh, bueno…- respondió éste confundido.

-Gracias- interrumpió Cazadora con una sonrisa- Spoiler, nos vamos de aquí. Hablaremos de tus acciones más tarde- y entonces las dos justicieras suben al techo por medio de unas soga/ganchos y salieron por una ventana cercana.

Robin se queda parado tratando de entender lo que pasó. La versión obesa del Acertijo ahora era un atlético mercader de la muerte. Una niña odiaba el crimen tanto o más que Batman. Ésta estaba siendo entrenada por una superheroína más buena que el pan… Ojo, Robin, tienes novia en casa. Sus pensamientos se fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

-Quieto, policía- dijo un oficial de policía.

-¿Detective Bennett?

-¿Robin?. No te reconocí con este humo. Vi a Cazadora y Spoiler salir por el techo. Supongo que todo esto es trabajo suyo.

-En realidad, fue un plan que Spoiler hizo sola. Tuve que meterme para salvarla…

- Y luego ella casi mata al Amo de las Pistas. Esa chica tiene serios problemas.

-¿Quién son esas dos?. No sé nada de ellas.

-Oh, claro. Estabas fuera de la ciudad. Aparecieron nuevos superhéroes en la ciudad, aunque Batman prefiere trabajar sin ellos, de hecho parece que los vigila. Spoiler es la más problemática: robó las armas de algunos villanos y peleaba contra estos de la forma que ves. Por ejemplo, usa la tecnología de invisibilidad de Rumor y una versión "Light" del gas nervioso del Espantapájaros. Estos tipos estarán bien en un par de horas. En fin, se metió con un capo de la mafia y no hubiera salido viva de no ser por Batman y Cazadora. Desde entonces, Cazadora se encargo de adiestrarla, o más bien de controlarla. Lo cierto que a esa tipa también se le pasa la mano de vez en cuando.

-¿Y el Amo de las Pistas?, ¿cómo bajo tanto de peso?.

-La dieta de Bane: un cóctel de drogas que incluye a Veneno. Pero para, chico. No te he visto en poco más de un año, ¿por qué has vuelto aquí?.

-Es un caso de los Titanes. Nada del fin del mundo... _espero_.

-¿Y el resto del equipo?, ¿dónde están?.

-En Jump City, no era necesario mover todo equipo.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Batman sabe que haz vuelto?.

-No… creó que todavía no.

-Algo me dice que no solo volviste por un caso. Nadie sabe la razón por la te fuiste, pero la verdad es que Batman no ha sido el mismo. Tu tampoco; he leído sobre tus aventuras: tienes un gran equipo y ustedes salvaron el mundo muchas veces, pero te haz vuelto muy serio, demasiado para alguien de tu edad.

-Si, lo sé. También cometí errores… que casi me cuestan todo.

-A lo sumo te va dar flor de regaño. Tendrán que resolver ese problema suyo algún día o podrían arrepentirse cuando sea muy tarde.

-Pero esto también involucra a otros. Pensaba terminar el caso y luego hablar con él.

-Estas en una ciudad que él vigila todo el tiempo. Ni aunque fueras invisible podrás permanecer indetectable. La chica rosada ya lo trató.

-Bueno, vamos a hablar cuando pueda. De por si ya estaba con mucha presión. Bien, nos vemos Bennett. Ah, por cierto. ¿Cómo han estado el Comisionado Gordon y su hija?.

-Bien, supongo.

Entonces Robin desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche. Tras un tiempo columpiándose entre los edificios, se tomó un descanso en un tejado para reflexionar. Bennett tenía razón. Debía arreglar todo ahora. Pero hablar con Batman no era su único asunto pendiente. Había uno aún más difícil de confrontar para él y más primordial a resolver.

Suela un teléfono en la mesita de luz, al lado de la cama donde duerme una joven. Después de despertarse, ella alcanza el teléfono.

-Hola, ¿quién es?- dice la muchacha através de la bocina.

-Soy yo, Bárbara. Ricardo.

-¡¡¿Ricardo?¡¡

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

* * *

No terminaba más este capítulo. Por si se preguntan:

El cambió del Amo de las Pistas es para que se pareciera más a la versión original (a la de las historietas) y a la vez con la misma historia que en The Batman. En realidad creó que este personaje nunca consumió la droga Veneno (la que usa Bane para volverse superfuerte).

Como ya dije antes, yo no creé ningún personaje. Si no se acuerdan de alguno de ellos, búsquenlo en el Wikipedia.

"Sidekick" es una palabra que se puede traducir como "compañero" o "compinche". Se refiere a un personaje que ayuda al héroe protagonista del relato. En el caso de los cómics, por lo general es el joven aprendiz de un superhéroes mayor. Robin es el más claro ejemplo.

Espero que hallan disfrutado de la lectura.


End file.
